KammehLotos
Overview KammehLotos is an undying Lych priest. His faith allows him to resurrect after death. Recently he has been enhanced to kaiju status by a device known as the Pillar of Stars, increasing is existing abilities and filling him with the energy of stars. Pain gives him strength, death is but inconvenience, his arms can be blades, and can release burst of star energy. His intelligence allows him to easily manipulate foes to his advantage. Description Large, chitinous, pale skin, purple pods and tendrils, bladed horns, purple dreadlock like tendrils, long nose-like protrusion, bulky build, arms that can change to be blades. Combat: Kammehlotos is a mix of close range a melee and long range grappling. He can punch and kick for quick attacks, slice and dice for medium, and burst with energy for heavy surround attacks. Concentrating the star energy can act as a beam or he can use it to drag/manipulate enemies towards him. Abilities Regeneration of lost arms, changing physical structure of arms, mentally manipulating opponents, powerful kick and headbutt, lower health can cause faster attack patterns and frenzied movement, concussive widespread energy blast as ranged,Focused energy blast from chest. Origin Thousands of years ago when humanity was in its bronze age, the world Hadeshia was in its industrial age with its dominant race Hadeshians. Two main species were dominant while others were lower caste and generally used for slave labor. That was until two high ranking individuals of separate sides of a war. were spoken too by a powerful being who called himself the 'Lych". He told them that he would give them the ways to immortality and self modification if they would create the perfect race. Both accepted and started selectively breeding the lower caste for multiple purposes in their war. This lead to multiple variety in Hadeshian sub species, each playing a role in the wars of their masters. This continued until one of these species started a rebellion and killed the two dominant races. The two immortal individuals taught a select few of the lower caste and left to another world. These few were known as Lych priest. In the Hadeshian age thats comparable to modern society, a female Tholotos (the adaptive middle class species) and a male Dominsah (the naturally dominating species) had bred and the female layed eggs of hybrid Hadeshians. This was seen as grotesque in Hadeshian society so she attempted to smash all the eggs, except two fell into a stream and drifted to another location were they hatched. A male and a female, brother and sister, KammehLotos and ZoshenLotos. They grew up fending for themselves and taking odd jobs when they could. But one day Zoshen had become sick, Kammeh was concerned and brought her to a doctor he told him that it was a fatal illness. He couldnt let that happen. Kammeh brought Zoshen to the only Hadeshians that could save her, the Lych priest. They said that they could heal her, but only if Kammeh joined them and went through the trials of Priesthood. He accepted. These trials were brutal, beating him down both physically and mentally, making him go through horrific test that were extraordinarily savage. When he was done the trials he had one more thing to do, one last test, the ceremony of death.For Zoshen, he would do anything, for Zoshen he would die. The last words he heard were from the soft coo of one of the priest "Allow pain to be your drug, feel warm to death like lovers embrace, clear the mind and think only one thought, pulse, breath, life, lych, praise." That was the first time he died, and the first time he heard the crackle of the Lych's voice and saw the mantis like figure of his body. After the ceremony he found Zoshen and tried to bring her to the chapel, but she wouldnt move. She said she finally accepted death and would be happy to see him in the after life. She said good bye and left him forever. With no one else to go to Kammeh stayed with the Lych priest for many years to come, learning how to modify his body for many purposes. The Lych was the only thing for him, the only thing he could rely on. He soon found out that one of the priest had poisoned Zoshen because the Lych told him too. Kammeh dismembered the priest, which is only of minor inconvenience for him do to being immortal. Kammeh later asked the Lych through Prayer whether this was true. He never confirmed nor denied it. In recent years of the Hadeshian space age Lych priest had been seen as abominations and were sent to far out worlds by expendable crews. KammehLotos killed the crew and flew to a world that he was told to be important. Upon landing he followed his senses to an artifact. The Pillar of Stars. He meditated and it spoke to him in his mind, telling him that it wanted freedom from its prison. The Lych told to free it. Kammeh stabbed his arm into the Pillar and was filled with powerful energies. They transformed and enhanced him. Turning him into something near godly. His body was much larger, and far more powerful. A symbol appeared and dissapeared on his chest, the Lych symbol of power. It was painful, but he was used to pain. When it was over he awoke on a different world entirely, facing the Lych himself. The Lych told him why he gave Kammeh his power, to be his champion, to spread the word and power of the Lych, to make all living things immortal. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Quinn Red Category:Purple Kaiju Category:White Kaiju Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:SPN2 Category:Good Kaiju Category:Monster